


where sin lives

by jessunnie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Demons, First Dates, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Seven Deadly Sins, WANNABOND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Jisung lives in a dorm with 7 demons, each corresponding to a deadly sin. They're all trying to help him get back on his feet after a bad depression episode. Their objective now: prepare him for his date with his crush, Kim Jaehwan.





	where sin lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banewoodss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/gifts).

> This is my gift to Car for her b-day~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAR! i really loved writing kingrice ;; i never knew they could be so cute~ i hope you enjoy reading it as much as did writing it <3

It had been roughly six months since Jisung's life had been turned upside down and he ended up in that shitty dorm. Six months since he went through the worst slump he has ever been through.

The dorm was old and humid, and it had weird stench that never really went away no matter how many times they cleaned it up. The stained wallpaper was old-fashioned had started to peel in some spots. The water was good enough, but they had to wait for a few minutes till all the dirt from rust went down the drain so the good water would come out. It took some patience, and a lot of sacrifices, but Jisung wasn’t complaining. 

That decadent dorm came as a blessing in disguise.

Before he came to live in the dorm, Jisung had lost his job as an office worker in an advertising company and had to leave his apartment because he couldn't afford the rent. Oh, yeah! It also coincided with his long distance relationship with Daniel going to shambles due to lack of communication and the loss of the sparkle. 

Murphy’s Law was a bitch. It fucked you over when you are already down on the ground squirming like a worm. 

He refused to acknowledge it could be a lot worse, even though he knew this positive way of thinking wasn’t really realistic, but he was trying to change his pessimistic perspective and see the good side of things now.

That was his rock bottom, but it was also a solid foundation to rebuild his life thanks to his seven new friends. They had been real angels, helping him through his worst. The irony was that they were actually demons. 

That's right. 

Ends up, the shithole he was living in was a portal from hell to Earth guarded by the Seven Deadly Sins that also happen to be his roommates. Sounds like bullshit, right? He wished he was lying. 

The weird stench sure made a lot more sense since he learned that.

Although they were called 'Deadly' - and believe it, some of them could be quite deadly - they had a soft spot for the human Jisung and he, in exchange, owed them his life. Quite literally. 

Jisung had no idea why they took a liking to him. Sympathy maybe? Pity perhaps? The initial reason hardly mattered anymore. He had never been more thankful to anyone as much as he was to those seven brother figures that came to his life accidentally and found their way to his heart despite their demonic nature and sinful inclinations. Life had used its quirky and crooked ways to cheer him up through these demons more than once. 

The human never really asked how they manage to do that feat, and if he was honest with himself, he was too afraid to ask if it had anything to do with that one weird ceremony where he witnessed one of his roommates drawing on the floor with what Jisung hopes it was ketchup. But there was no question they did actually help a lot.

Case in point: they had fed him, shared the rent (well, Greed was a bit stingy but paid his part (after a bit of cajoling), helped him find a new job at a fast food chain and scored him a date with the cute delivery guy who just happened to be an aspiring musician and a fan of musicals, as he himself was. The said date just happens to be at that exact moment which brings us to their next task at hand: to wake Jisung up from the sleep of the dead .

"Oi, Jiroongie." Sloth - or Jinyoung, how he liked to be called on Earth - said in his melodic voice that almost sounded like a lullaby, nudging lightly the human in bed lying comfortably by his side. Jisung stifled in his sleep turning his head to the other side, burying his face in the pillow. "1pm. Time to wake up. Sloth was supposed to be my thing, not yours. Get out of the bed unless you wanna lose the cutie at the front door." 

The human just groaned in response some non-sense. Jinyoung pulled Jisung's covers, rolling the human over the bed slowly till he was on edge. The drowsy man would have fell on his face if his survival instinct didn't kick up on the last second waking him up suddenly with a loud gasp.

"Jinyoung! Do you want to give me a heart attack!? This is no way to wake a human being." Jisung said agitated taking deep breaths, hand in his chest and eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"Would you rather get your beauty sleep instead of going on a date with fluffy cheeks then?" Jinyoung mumbled getting comfortable on the warm bed, wrapping himself in the sheets.

"Date?" Jisung asked stunned, his hair sticking up in every direction, sitting abruptly at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Kim Jaehwan. Did you forget already?" Sloth smiled lazily at the slow panic creeping on the human's face.

"Oh, my God." Jisung scrambled on his feet looking absolutely lost in the middle of his room.

"ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR PAJAMAS!?" The door was kicked open with a loud _ BANG _revealing an annoyed Woojin - the Wrath. Jinyoung turned his face to the wall sighing and hugging the pillow as the other entered Jisung’s bedroom like a hurricane.

"Yah! Wake up!” Woojin gave a loud cry picking Jisung up on his shoulder and running around with the human upside down screaming ‘WOOJIN!’ till he came to a halt in front of the bathroom’s door. He put Jisung down and held him firmly by the shoulders, with a serious face and penetrating stare. “Today is the day. You got this, understood? And if this guy messes up I’ll beat him up so bad he will wish he was never born.” Jisung gulped scared for Jaehwan’s safety for a second. “Nobody messes with my Jisung.” Woojin shook Jisung with a bit too much strength getting the human dizzy with the whisplash, but the encouraging words made Jisung give a faint thankful smile and a nod. “NOW GET READY! YOUR GUY IS ALREADY HERE!” Wrath pushed him into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Jisung looked at his unkempt appearance in the mirror completely overwhelmed. Jaehwan was already there, waiting for him, and here he was still in his pajamas completely disheveled. A wave of insecurity hit him. Would Jaehwan be mad at his lateness? Would he leave?

Minhyun, all silence and poise Pride, was waiting for him by the door and came to his side detecting the other's self-doubt, resting a hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, his piercing gaze never leaving Jisung’s through the mirror.

“Chin up, Jisung. You are amazing, kind and beautiful. Your date would have to be blind not to notice. Take your time grooming your handsomeness while I iron this shirt.” Jisung watched as Minhyun, meticulously caught the hanger with a suit, inspecting it closely before giving a small nod of approval. “I bought these fitted clothes for you. Daehwi picked them. I’ll bring them back in an instant.” 

“Thank you for everything, Minhyun.” breathed Jisung as his heart swelled with warmth before Pride got out of the door. 

“Nothing but perfection for you today.” Minhyun turned his head with a small meaningful smile closing the door with a soft click. “Don’t worry about Jaehwan. The kids will entertain him till you’re done.” 

Jisung froze halfway the box in doubt, but decided the sooner he finished getting ready the sooner he could rescue his date from his friends.

After showering, he noticed a fitted black pants, a dark blue suit and a patterned shirt were already there, ready to be used. As he put the suit on a surge of satisfaction invaded him as he looked at his reflection turning to the side to get a better view. 

“Wow, this is really the perfect fit! Daehwi sure knows what he is doing.” Jisung was in awe at how flattering those clothes were for his figure. He appeared put together and in control. Puffing out his chest he felt a sudden boost of confidence.

“Of course I do, honey. I’m an expert in Envy, and believe me when I say, people WILL envy you today. I’m doing it right now and I’m the one that put that look together.” The pretty boy said entering the room with purpose, cheekiness dripping from every word and a ghost of a proud smile sitting on his lips. “Now let me work my magic on your hair.” Daehwi held Jisung by the shoulders and sat him in front of a mirror, making an 3/4 parted hairstyle with a bit of forehead exposure, just enough to tease.

Jisung turned to Daehwi smiling brightly and hugged the other tight, "You're the best, Daehwi."

"I know, I know…" Daehwi patted his back lightly, smiling at the human. "Now go get him, tiger." He growled playfully.

As Jisung opened the door a delicious smell hit his nostrils and a loud ‘AYAAAK’ welcomed him to the kitchen. A full course breakfast was put to him by Gluttony, that looked all kinds of adorable with a dirty pink apron, a flour patch on his plump cheeks and a messy man-bun slapping Wrath's wrist with a baguette whenever the other tried to make a move to get the goods from the table.

"Wow, Jihoon! You outdid yourself!" Jisung exclaimed surprised with a rather comical open mouth at the pompous 5 stars buffet in front of him that could feed an entire army startling the two.

"Looking fancy, Mr. Yoon!" Jihoon winked at Jisung cheekily pulling a chair for Jisung to sit at the table while Woojin gave him two thumbs up with and a barely distinguishable 'Nice!' from his full mouth. "But a good day doesn't start without the breakfast of champions. Bon appetit." Jihoon said with a mocking bow to Jisung which Woojin laughed at as he slyly picked some pastries from the table and put behind his back before eating it inconspicuously.

"This is too much, Jihoon." Jisung thanked the demon bowing gratefully for the delicious looking meal. "At least, join me!" 

Jihoon brighten up at the invitation sitting on his opposite side smiling. "Oh, please. Are you sure? You keep forgetting you live with 7 demons that have pitless bottoms as stomachs. By the time you're back there won't be nothing. It's a promise." And as to make a point, he gets 3 types of pastries and put on his mouth at once, munching with gusto. "C'mon, put some meat on those bones. I'm sure Jaehwan will appreciate my effort in getting your tush even more squishable", and there was his signature wink again.

Jisung laughed at the boys that were stuffing their faces with enthusiasm while he picked some eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. He didn't want to eat too much and end up so full that he wouldn't be able to eat anything else if he and Jaehwan decided to go somewhere after to grab a bite.

When he left the kitchen, Sungwoon was propped against the wall of the corridor playing with his phone casually. The Greed put an arm around Jisung as soon as he saw him, holding him close and telling him conspiratorially, “I booked the best restaurant for you today. You guys can go after the musical.”

“Sungwoon, you shouldn’t have. That must have cost an arm and a leg.” Jisung breathed stunned with a hand on his chest. Knowing the demon, that must have required a lot of effort and it warmed Jisung’s heart.

“Pft, please Jisung. I know someone there that is owning me some favors. Also, anything for the big venture that is love, right?” Sungwoon stopped him holding him at arm's length while Jisung looked at him with fondness.

“Tsk… he didn’t fall for it.” Seongwu, the Lust, announced entering the room and let his body fall on the couch dramatically.

“Good, good. That’s good.” Sungwoon shifted his attention to the demon laying languidly looking calculating for a second.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jisung asked, curiosity filling his mind at the weird and choppy conversation.

“I tempted the church boy out there, but he didn’t fall for my charm.” Seongwu whined, pouting turning his head in indignation.

“What the fuck, Seongwu!? Why would you do that?” Jisung asked putting his hands on his waist flabbergasted at the audacity of the demon.

“Relax, baby. He is a keeper. Isn’t it good to know that now rather than later?" Seongwu stated in a matter of fact tone, sauntering his hips towards Jisung before giving him two light slaps on the cheek. "And it’s all Sungwoon’s fault anyways.” he accused the shorter one with a sly grin.

“WHAT!?” Jisung exclaimed, betrayed eyes shifting from one demon to the other.

“Jisung. Jiroongie, sweetie. I had to reduce the risks to make sure this was solid investment. And now we got the results, we have more than a 30% chance of this ending in a stable and strong relationship for a long time. You should thank us.” Sungwoon said, looking quite satisfied with the outcome of his plan and how he was able to guarantee that Jaehwan was indeed a good enough guy for Jisung.

“Your logic doesn’t apply on these matters, Sungwoon." Jisung stared at them in disapproval making the demons' faces fall a little at the scolding. He continued with sincerity, "But I do appreciate the effort and time you two took to take care of me", his gaze went soft on the two unruly brats.

“He is a nice guy, Jisung. You guys will look very cute together. Don’t forget to use that tongue trick I taught you. Just for teasing.” Seongwu winked playful, “Make him begging for more”, he whispered against the shell of the human's ear making Jisung blush scarlet, and then high-fived Greed with a wide grin.

Jisung just shook his head at the two and with a deep breath he opened the final door that separated him from Jaehwan.

The other had his back to him hands in his pockets, with a jean button up shirt and fit dark trousers, looking absolutely gorgeous just standing there. Jisung gulped nervously, his heart in intense disarray at how he should initiate the conversation. You see, he usually was really good with words, but his mouth was suddenly too dry and his brain didn't come with much besides a weak "Hey!"

"Oh, hey yourself!" Jaehwan said turning to face Jisung, but stopping abruptly. "Wow. Just wow. You look amazing!" Jaehwan blinked cutely at the older a faint pink hue dusting his cheeks and making he even more adorable in Jisung's opinion. "I'm feeling a bit underdressed now all of the sudden." The younger commented embarrassed scratching the back of his neck. 

"No! No. You look very... very… wow too." Jisung tried to elaborate his speech but his brain was really not cooperating at the moment. The blankness made Jaehwan giggle and that must be a win, he thought. "I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"No problem… Hmm… Errr... your friends kept me company… in turns… it was... interesting." Jaehwan said a little hesitant in retrospect, hand reaching for his philtrum out of habit and a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, my God. I’m so sorry for that." Jisung palled knowing exactly which kind of interesting his roommates could be. He just expected they didn't scare his date away for good.

"No, no, they are cool. I think it’s cute how protective they are of you." Jaehwan offered his hand for Jisung to hold and the older took it with a warm smile. They descended the stairs and walked through the front yard until the younger broke the silence stopping in front of his parked scooter. "How did you managed to take the day off on a saturday?" He asked offering a helmet to Jisung.

"Oh, Guanlinie said he could handle everything by himself today so we could, you know…" Jisung took the helmet eyeing warily at the motorbike. He then gulped looking way too long at the helmet in his hands disconcerted by his recently acquired fear of two wheeled vehicles. 

"That’s really nice of him. Is there anything wrong?” Jaehwan asked, squinting his eyes at the helmet as if it had offended Jisung in some way.

“No... well, I'm just not really fond of bikes.” Jisung mumbled. That wasn’t exactly the truth. Jisung had an accident with his own scooter 6 months ago, in what he liked to call his personal astral hell, and he was still recovering from it. Emotionally and financially.

“We can walk. I love walking. And we still have a few minutes till the matinee starts anyway.” Jaehwan offered solicitous, putting the helmets away and putting his hands in his pockets.

“That's really sweet of you.” Jisung smiled, both hands holding into Jaehwan’s forearm, getting a little lost in the blackness of his eyes.

“It's nothing.” Jaehwan blushed going all shy looking the other way. “Oh. I think your friends are trying to tell you something.” He nudged Jisung in the house’s direction where there was a real crowd in the window.

There were his friends in a jumble of faces squished into the glass, pushing each other so they could see what was happening outside the house. He could spot momentarily Daehwi motioning an X above his face looking somewhat threatening way in what Jisung could only interpret as a ‘don’t mess your hair’ message.

And then he saw Seongwu’s back that very suggestively appeared to be making out with himself. Woojin appeared after with a very menacing instance, a finger pointing to his neck in a cut motion. 

Finally, Minhyun seemed to get everybody out of the window, closing the curtains with a meaningful look to the couple in apology.

"Err… sorry again." Jisung shook his head with a hidden smile and looked at Jaehwan that was giggling in the most endearing way. If he can deal with him and his mess of a friends he was definitely worth keeping, Jisung thought intertwining fingers with Jaehwan, a sweet smile grazing his lips as they walked to the Theater a couple of blocks from there to watch the matinee of Chicago. 

Jisung felt content and comfortable like he didn't feel in a long time. It felt like he finally found his home, where he belongs. Everything made sense and felt right after going wrong in so many ways and so many times. And to others it may sound strange, but his safe place was where sin lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your theories on why the demons like jisung so much~ a friend got me a really interesting one haha
> 
> A special thanks to @unwrittenheroes for beta-ing my fic! Thank you so much~ ❤
> 
> Thanks to Aline for being so supportive and helping me out everytime even if i nag her ;;
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
